


In Which Jack Wants to Murder Race

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by that one vine, M/M, Race has a plan for revenge, a lot of cuddles, i love my soft bois, this is super short but really cute i swear, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: 6:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Jack Kelly hadn’t gotten out of bed.7:00 AM, still no sign of Jack. All of his siblings had woken up, however.8:00 AM, Medda began to worry a bit.8:30 AM, Medda had finished making breakfast. Still no movement from her oldest son’s room.8:45 AM, Medda finally lets Race go and wake Jack up.8:46 AM, Race leaves his room with his phone and thanks God for this opportunity.





	In Which Jack Wants to Murder Race

6:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Jack Kelly hadn’t gotten out of bed.

7:00 AM, still no sign of Jack. All of his siblings had woken up, however.

8:00 AM, Medda began to worry a bit.

8:30 AM, Medda had finished making breakfast. Still no movement from her oldest son’s room.

8:45 AM, Medda finally lets Race go and wake Jack up.

8:46 AM, Race leaves his room with his phone and thanks God for this opportunity.

8:47 AM.

Jack Kelly enjoyed the simple things in life. Laying in bed on a Saturday morning with his boyfriend’s head resting in between his shoulder and his neck was definitely the best thing that had happened that week. Finals were over, it was snowing outside, and Jack had three weeks of freedom with this beautiful boy in his arms. Due to the large blanket covering his boyfriend, Jack couldn’t quite see Davey’s face, but he could feel the little puffs of breath on his neck periodically. He could feel how close Davey was and how warm they were keeping each other. Jack slowly rubbed his hand up and down the other boy’s back, trying to think of how he was going to explain to his mother how David Jacobs had ended up in his bed last night.

Of course, Jack knows exactly how Davey ended up in his bed. It involved Jack sending some.. Interesting.. Texts to Davey late last night, which resulted in Davey climbing in through Jack’s window in full snow gear on the second floor. Now he was laying in Jack’s arms sleeping peacefully. And he was perfectly content to stay that way. God knows Davey needed it. He had been studying nonstop for the past month for his final exams. Jack was just glad all of that was over, letting the boy sleep for as long as he could. But how would he explain this to Medda?

8:49 AM

Racetrack had been waiting for this day for far too long. Ever since Jack had poured frigid water all over him in the middle of winter to wake him up for school, to be exact. Standing outside his older brother’s bedroom, Race was poised with his phone to record the result this would cause. He silently counted down in his head. Turning the recording on, he grinned down at the camera and flashed a thumbs up before turning the phone around. He slammed the door open and started yelling. “WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!”

8:50 AM

“WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!”

Jack was going to kill Race. There was no way around it. He had planned the funeral and everything in the blink of an eye. “Race, what the hell?” Jack realized he was staring into Race’s phone’s camera and immediately froze, face paling, his arms wrapped around Davey who was still hidden beneath the blanket. He felt the boy shift around in his arms, untangling himself from Jack’s embrace. Slowly, Davey pulled the blanket down from his face, showing his (Adorable) bed hair. He groggily blinked, bringing Race’s dumbfounded face into focus for him. “Jackie? What’s going on?” Jack was still frozen, staring at Race. “OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!” Race suddenly ran from the room, screaming across the entire house. “MAMA! MAMA YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHO’S HERE! WATCH THIS VIDEO! MAMA!” Race’s voice faded a bit as he sprinted down the stairs.

Jack finally exited his stupefied state, looking over at Davey, who looked thoroughly confused. After a second, Davey started giggling, softly at first, but it quickly grew into hysterics. Jack slowly grinned at him, rolling onto his side to face him. “Come here, pretty boy.” He said affectionately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once again. Davey was still laughing against his shoulder, quieter this time. Placing a soft kiss to his temple, Jack relaxed again. The world could wait. Jack was content with just staying with Davey here in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Come yell at me on my Tumblr @Soldmysoultofandomshelp


End file.
